Not a Worm Baby
by KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun
Summary: An encounter between Gaz and our favorite 'invader! Meh summary-but story is pretty good


**Hiya Readers! Tis I, the awesomely random being known as KraZiie! This is my first IZ FF, so be nice. Read and review what you think, but remember the Golden Rule-Extreme Flamers will be 'poked' with my new Electro Rod 2017! –smiles deviously- so be nice! ;) **

**Disclaimer-Do I own? –sigh- sadly, no, I do not, but hey, a girl can dream, right?**

Not a Worm Baby (at least not anymore)

I, the Almighty Zim, was just walking to my 'Home '-a.k.a. Base-after another retched day at that dull place called 'High Skool'-somewhere that surprises Zim in how more boring than 'Skool' it is. Anyway, as I was on my way-planning another BRILLIANT Zim Plan to Destroy the troublesome Dib-Human and conquer this mud ball planet-She came.

The being known as Gaz (also Dib-sister and Gaz-human) bumped into me-and had the audacity to just stand there as I was sprawled out across the sidewalk! As I, Zim, was seated on the floor, I got a good look at her. The 3-4 years that I have been on this accursed planet I have noticed that Gaz had changed. Yes, I know, all human filth beings change over time, but her change has been the more…noticeable type…but not That noticeable mind you.

Her violet hair was longer than before, reaching toward mid elbow length, but all the while keeping its clawed ends intact and even sharper than before. Her eye color was finally noticeable, Zim supposes that the color is more of an Amber color than the common color of brown that many humans have. Her face wasn't as round, more angular shaped that made her now heart shaped lips more pouty than before, but it was in a deathly alluring twisted smile that spoke in a wordless language that said she knew she was too good and you knew it too…Not that Zim cared for such things! No-Zim was basically categorizing the molecular changes in her body structure as the timeframe of the years had passed! Zim didn't even notice how her body shape was now an hourglass and her height was near his own new found tallness-NO! Zim did not care! Well…maybe a little bit…no…yes? No! ...okay yes…

Anyway-as Zim was saying-Zim now sat in front of Gaz and glared at her but held in the yell that was forming from within for two reasons- one: a malfunction in my PAK causes weird sensations to run through Zim whenever he is near females that look similar to Gaz and two: Zim likes his existence and Gaz has been known to hurt some humans to the point of near death, plus Zims face is too handsome to be harmed-not that Gaz human could do that but still!

She looked down at I-Zim-for sometime; her eyes casually attempting to burn a hole into Zim's own perfect green skin and then looked straight into Zim's false eyes. Her amber orbs seemed to have pure hatred, darkness and power swirling and melding behind them and for some odd reason… they were… soothing and beautiful…and-Anyway! As Zim was saying, she then snarled at Zim.

"What are you looking at, moron?" she asked in her usual tone to Zim

When Zim did not say anything-Zim believes this to be related to the malfunction with his PAK, she became angrier

"Well?" she asked again, her eyes narrowing back into her trademark slits

When Zim did not answer to her questions, the Gaz human sighed and grabbed zims colar, pulled him up and pressed her own soft lips to his mouth-and then after some seconds she threw him back down on to the floor and gave a…well… smile.

"See you around, Zim" she said and walked away from Zim to her home, leaving I-Zim-on the floor, in utter confusion. He contemplated her actions thoroughly and yet Zim came up short…Zim did not know why she had done that and did not know why he wasn't all that against it…

~_-x-_~_-x-_~_-x-_~_-x-_~_-x-_~_-x-_~_-x-_~_-x-_~_-x-_~_-x-_~_-x-_~_-x-_~_-x-_~_-x-_~_-x-_~_-x-_~

"And that Gir, is why I-the All powerful Zim-is on the floor" Zim stated after telling his little story. He looked to the side where his SIR Unit was standing.

"What?" The alien asked the puppy disguised robot.

"Master and Gaz sitting in a Tree! K-I-Z-Z-E-N-G!" Gir sang out, running down the sidewalk.

"GIR!" his master called out, following the crazed robot.


End file.
